Un'occasione Speciale
Vittoria really was convincing; she had managed to rope Gunha into going shopping with her. While he didn't want to go; shopping with Hizashi always took more than seven hours, which was why he often tried to think of convenient excuses to not go. Nevertheless, Vittoria certainly had a way with words—and for some reason, he found her charming really. The place that they went to was a department store. The ceiling was an open atrium. The oblong building's inside was fused with department stores and a shopping mall, and as a complex business establishment diverse genres of all types of shops were lined up. The inside of the department was crowded with people. Yes, this department also reminded Gunha of where Gai first encountered that horny Hollow, Abraxas. Vittoria was practically expressionless as she kept turning her gaze here and there in the department store. Vittoria explained that she came to this department store often, even when she was on holidays. After shopping she enjoyed waiting at the food court and stuffing her cheeks with food. Of course, since she had so much money to splurge, Gunha couldn't help but ask something ridiculously stupid. "…Vittoria, are you a sex worker? I mean you have a lot of money and you live well despite basically scampering around on the streets…" He looked at her outfit. "…Not to mention you dress like that." Vittoria ground her teeth together with a sickening sound that made Gunha's hairs stand on end. "…Ehehehehe. Nope, don't ask a question like that again. I'm so rich since I'm basically living off my grandpa's will money and whatever I steal—" Gunha sighed and merely applied his palm to his forehead in exasperation. "—Like my luggage…Which you still haven't given back!" Vittoria practically ignored him as Gunha noticed a half-smirk emerging on her face. "Now, first is furniture. Let's start with choosing a bed." Gunha questioned, "…Wait, what? Why do you need a bed for?" Vittoria gave him an aside glance. "You can't sleep on the couch anymore; it's bad manners on my behalf to treat a guest like that. It was either that or you sleep with me; but I have a nasty habit of fish-stabbing every night until I run out of steam or I feel like sleeping." "…Fish…stabbing?" Gunha was confused by that term. Was she a fisherman or something every night? "…Are you a fisherman by night?" Vittoria's eyes widened in utter disbelief that he didn't understand what she was trying to convey. "Erm, never mind that—Let's keep looking." They roamed around ordinarily in the furniture room looking for a bed and bedding. Vittoria had Gunha lie down, and had him confirm the size of the bed and comfort. Well since his thoughts were all "…It's not bad, but I don't see why you'd spend money on somebody you'd only known for a week at best", it became Vittoria's judgment on what to get. Vittoria ordered a thing with a pretty expensive tag heartily with her card. Amazingly, no matter how expensive her shopping was, everytime with the single magenta and blue coloured card it was done. It seems like a special card with no credit limit… "Just how much is her bank balance…?" Gunha thought. It was useless to think about calculating this princess's passbook, huh. It was definitely an amount of money that was equal to infinity for Gunha. Gunha also had one more new passbook after Gaika gave it to him; she assured him that she'd properly do the banking and contracts. After going about the new world and finding his old friends in their new forms, the wage and stuff was being deposited over there. During the early days the amount of money that a guy in college obtained from part time jobs got deposited but, after a certain day suddenly a different amount of digits got deposited that Gunha doubted his eyes. Because, no matter how you looked at it, the amount of zeros was strange! Even still, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by Vittoria's voluptuous figure. "What a beautiful body. Men would…No, even women would surely become enslaved by it." Wait, wait, wait! That was completely out of context…and so damn obvious. Even though that he was only interested in one woman and woman alone, he couldn't help but be physically attracted to Vittoria. After finishing the purchase of a complete set of furniture safely, the goods would reach their home later on. After leaving the furniture shop, it was the moment when they were trying to set on towards the next shop. "A limited time sale! You can put as much as you want in your bag! No matter how much you put in, 1 bag is 5000 Lire! 5000 Lire! It's limited to one bag per person so please be careful! If your bag gets torn out then it will become invalid." It was the voice of a shop employee giving a precaution from a loudspeaker. Looking at it, in the clothes store's time sale corner there was a crowd of people, and with a bunch of girls thirsting for blood with a sharp glint in their eye were stuffing clothes in their bag. "Oi! I grabbed that dress first!" "No! It was me who grabbed it first!" That voice filled with fighting spirit came even till here. A terrific tug of war of clothes was being created at every place of the sale corner. "…Scary." Gunha could only mutter that; if it was shopping, girls turned into beasts, and demonstrated a blood lust and a strength that they didn't usually show. "Hey, Vittoria, mind if we—" he looked at her. Vittoria's eyes were alive, focused, intense, glittering. Greedy. "—Uh, hello?" Vittoria suddenly snapped out of her trance. "…Ahem! Sorry, Gunha…" For once she was acting different; usually, she was always calm with that smiling face however, sometimes looking at her, she gave a dangerously sharp face; much like the expression that Gai wore 24/7. The heat of it made Gunha wonder if she really was Gai. She was too damn nice to him to actually be similar to Gai. They were having a light meal at the food court. Vittoria was having doughnuts full of zest. Gunha understood it after observing however, she eats everything but, within that she loved stuffing her face full of sweets. "Yay! I love donuts and cookies!" The idea of her getting fat didn't seem likely so she must be eating sweet things as much as she liked. More like, like Gai, did she even have an empty stomach? The riddles never ended. Now then, shopping is nearly done. "…Lemme go buy some new underwear, hmm~?" Her tone was vaguely flirtatious. Gunha would call Vittoria a Belladonna; it meant in Italian a beautiful lady; in English a deadly poison. A striking example of the essential identity of the two languages. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Storylines